ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Power: Part 1
Absolute Power: Part 1 '''is the nineteenth episode of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. This episode celebrates the five year anniversary of 'Ben 10. Very true! Makes a caghne to see someone spell it out like that. :) Very true! Makes a caghne to see someone spell it out like that. :) Major Events * Darkstar is turned back to normal by Gwen's magical abilities. * Alan Albright returns for the first time since ''Alien Force''. * Grandpa Max Tennyson gets his nervous system fixed and returns. * Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong, Pierce and Dr. Vicktor are revealed to be seriously injured by Kevin. * Kevin attempts to drain Gwen of her spellcasting and Anodite powers. * Gwen begins to use magic, cast spells and recite incantations again using Charmcaster's mini pocket-sized spell book. * Way Big's cosmic ray is first seen in the show. * Cooper appears for the 1st time since Alien Force and has gone through a growth spurt and has a deeper voice. * Ben and Gwen have a serious battle against them for the first time. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Darkstar *Vulkanus *Forever Knights 'Villains' *Kevin Levin *Forever Knights (Attacked by Ben to know where Kevin was) *Vulkanus (Attacked by Ben to know where Kevin was) 'Aliens Used' *NRG (x2) (off-screen transformation at first time) *Chromastone *Terraspin *Nanomech (off-screen transformation) *Way Big *Lodestar (off-Screen transformation) *Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) *Swampfire (flashback) 'Allusions' * The title references to the quote by John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton ** "Power tends to corrupt; '''absolute power' corrupts absolutely."'' 'Quotes' 'Spells' *Professo Kar *Tardis Motis *Facio Gravis *Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita *Incendia Absum *Silicus Milez Sasitatio *Cloudo Doris (But Gwen only faked this spell to trick Nanomech) *Defecho Fhar 'Errors' gwenhair.JPG|Floor Error eyes errrord.JPG|Shield error * When Lodestar was asking were Kevin was to the Forever Knights his voice was higher than usual. * After turning from Way Big to Ben the floor turned back into cement even though NRG melted it into lava. * When Gwen raises a mana shield to protect herself from Kevin's mana attack, it cracks before the attack hits it. * When Gwen was fighting Kevin and uses Incendia Absum, her hair has flying the opposite way. 'Trivia' * This is the second time a Prypiatosian-B (NRG) demands Kevin to get off/let go of him/her, the first time was in Too Hot to Handle. * Fusionfall released an NRG suit. The Advertisement shows NRG from The Forge of Creation. * This is the first time since the original series that Ben and Gwen fight each other. * This is the fifth time Ben gets extremely mad at someone (in this case, Kevin) and for the first time, he intends to kill him rather than giving him severe thrashing. * Kevin displays the abilities of Alan/Heatblast, Brainstorm or Dr.Viktor/Benviktor, Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Chromastone, Terraspin, Armodrillo and others. * This is the first episode where Terraspin says something other than his name. * This episode marks the fourth, fifth and sixth time Ben savagely attacks someone (Gwen, Forever Knights, and Vulkanus). * This is the first episode in which Nanomech appears without Big Chill (but Big Chill is used in Part 2). * This is the first time we see Vulkanus with visible pupils. * Kevin absorbed Dr. Vicktor, Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce, and halfway absorbs Gwen's magical and Anodite powers. * This episode marks the second time a season ended in Los Soladad. * The place Gwen confronts Kevin is the first place she met him in the original series, Total Zone. * This is the first time Ben uses Way Big's cosmic rays in the series. * The Arcade Kevin is hiding out in is called "Total Zone" the same arcade that Ben and Kevin first met back in his titular episode Kevin 11. It has since appeared to have gone out of business as evident by it's ruined state. * Absolute Power ''is also the same episode title of an episode of Superman. * We saw NRG's back side for the first time. * It is revealed in this episode that Gwen can summon rock monsters similar to Charmcaster's . * This is the first time Chromastone appears without Jetray since Fame. * We learn that Darkstar has downgraded to stealing energy from stray dogs. * This marks the second time the biggest form and smallest form that Ben has obtained (Way Big and Nanomech) have appeared in the same episode, the first being Video Games. * This is the first time that Ben uses 2 Andromeda Galaxy aliens (even though NRG was used twice). * This is the third time Lodestar has been showed in a Season Finale. The first was ''War of the Worlds: Part 2, (hologram) the second was The Final Battle ''(used by Vilgax's bioids). * This episode aired in the UK on 25th February 2011, along with the second part. * This is the second episode that has Alan in the first scenes, the first is Everybody Talks About the Weather. * This is the third time Alan has premiered in a two part episode. The first being War of the Worlds, and the second being [[Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1|''Vengeance Of Vilgax]]. It's funny, because those two episodes are in a row. * This is the first time Way Big didn't say anything in an episode. * When NRG built up energy to melt the sidewalk, his actions are similar to Edward Elric, from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, before he uses alchemy. * This is the third time Gwen has been tied up in vines. The first in The Final Battle Part 1, and the second Hit 'Em Where They Live. es:Poder absoluto Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc